


За чертой городских огней

by mzu_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Знают ли другие охотники про ангелов?». Аутсайдер-стори, неизвестный охотник, таймлайн 4го сезона. Упоминаются Винчестеры, Бобби и еще множество охотников. Название — вольный перевод первой строки песни «3 Doors Down» — «Citizen Soldier».</p>
            </blockquote>





	За чертой городских огней

Джефф мотается по северным штатам. Лето уходит, жара спадает, и, говоря по правде, эти несколько недель сухой солнечной осени — его лучшее время в году. В этот раз, впрочем, работы до хрена; мир, кажется, этим летом сошел с ума окончательно. Он изгоняет демонов в Дулуте, взламывает ведьминский круг в Прокторе, разрушает дьявольские врата в Реншалле. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь будет скучать по простым посоли–и–сожги призракам. Джефф едет дальше на восток, и вот тогда-то, в Фарго, все и начинается.   
Аварию на 94-м шоссе он видит в новостях в придорожном баре. Поначалу она не привлекает его внимания, пока он не слышит путаные показания одного из водителей: не то какие-то молнии, не то какие-то люди, — черт его разберет, но звучит подозрительно похоже на демонов. Он приезжает, помахивает удостоверением ФБР — чертов костюм — и получает копию отчетов. Двенадцать трупов, еще двадцать пять раненых — он возвращается к списку погибших: один так и не был опознан. Разглядывает фотографии: парень, лет под тридцать, светлые волосы, белая рубашка, белые штаны, босой, найден рядом с местом столкновения первых машин, но травмы нетипичны для пострадавшего в автоаварии. Травм — заглядывает он в отчет о вскрытии — нет, как таковых, вообще. За исключением того, что он умер, он был совершенно здоров. Вот это выглядит уже практически как дело.  
Джефф развешивает на стенке в своем номере в мотеле все фотографии, которые у него есть, и когда смотрит на них в очередной раз, фиговый снимок — распечатка картинки из новостей, съемка велась с вертолета — привлекает его внимание. Он думает, что его глючит — но лезет дальше, ищет новые фотографии, и убеждается, что — нет. Или его безумие приняло на редкость странную религиозную форму, или это не совсем безумие. Вокруг парня раскинулись крылья, размахом, судя по снимкам, метров в пять минимум.   
В отчетах упоминаний нет, но эти дни дождей не было, и он возвращается на шоссе. Измеритель ЭМИ сходит с ума, и на бетонном ограждении — достаточно далеко, чтобы он не привлек к себе внимания — он находит четкий отпечаток. И это явно перо. Он фотографирует его и трет пальцем: обычная сажа.  
Джефф возвращается в мотель, лезет в интернет и находит еще таких же босых любителей белых шмоток. Все мертвые. Каждый раз одно и то же: труп, неопознан, травм нет. На рассвете он вскрывает безымянную могилу последнего парня — и охреневает: тела нет, разве что доски изнутри усеяны светляками. Долбаное звездное небо в пустом гробу.   
Он начинает искать дальше. И не находит ничего. Апокрифы, включая раннехристианские, молчат. В местных индейских верованиях упоминаний ни о чем подобном нет тоже. Когда на следующий день он узнает из новостей, что еще одна девица шмякнулась в Северной Дакоте, он расширяет круг поиска — сначала до фольклора всего Севера, потом, плюнув, шерстит все доступные источники, вплоть до европейских мифологий. Единственный вылезающий вариант перестает казаться ему безумным часов через пять поисков. А потом он замечает, что везде смертям этих тварей предшествовали грозы.  
Он не так хорош, как легендарный харвелловский Эш; но на то, чтобы написать простенький загрузчик и подцепить к нему взломанный обработчик данных, его хватает. Через сутки карта Штатов расцвечивается перед ним аномалиями. Он лезет в настройки, играется с параметрами, пока, наконец, не нащупывает закономерность, связывающую его трупы со знаками. Многочисленные грозы; неожиданные потепления и наводнения — за которыми следуют сообщения о цветении тропических растений — это здесь-то, в Миннесоте. Рост приступов фобий, обострений психических заболеваний, подростковых суицидов и передозировок из криминальных хроник завершает комплект.  
И, примерно поняв, как выглядит то сверхъестественное, с чем он теперь имеет дело, он наконец называет его. Ну, ангелы так ангелы.   
Он звонит Нику, потом Биллу, потом Вику; тогда он и слышит впервые то, что знают, кажется, уже все: по слухам, вот-вот начнется Апокалипсис. С библейского на человеческий, впрочем, это переводится просто: творится полная хрень. Вик дает ему контакт: Бобби Сингер. В голове у Джеффа звякает тревожный звоночек: он уже слышал это имя. Но когда следом Вик говорит мимоходом — «и, кстати, он работает с Винчестерами» — звоночек превращается в сирену воздушной тревоги. Винчестеров знают все — и старшего, и младших; вот только старший мертв, а у младших на хвосте последний год висела такая хренова туча демонов, что ее мог не заметить разве что слепой. И никто не знает, каким образом братья от этой тучи избавились — что тоже не радует.  
Но он звонит Сингеру. После неизбежных проверок и танцев «кого ты знаешь, кого я знаю» его спрашивают ворчливо, но уже спокойнее:  
— И какого черта тебе нужно?   
И тогда Джефф рассказывает, аккуратно обходя острые углы вроде слов, начинающихся на букву «а» — ангелы, там, Апокалипсис. Так что когда Сингер говорит ему в ответ:   
— Поздравляю, приз недели ты выиграл. Здесь стартует Апокалипсис, ангелы играют в войнушку, но малыш, я не знаю, что тут кто может сделать, — он не сразу находится, что ответить.   
Из самого разговора он узнает немного. Разве что информация про сигили — Сингер сбрасывает ему картинку на почту — может оказаться полезной, пусть прямо сейчас он и не вполне понимает, как; но знак запоминает.   
Как и говорил Сингер, что делать, неясно; но, по крайней мере, ангелы прекращают падать с неба. Вместо этого идет вторая волна — уже одержимостей демонами, и на какое-то время работы у всех них оказывается по горло. Джефф не в восторге, но в такие гадские времена не до сентиментальности; он наступает на горло своим желаниям и снова охотится с Виком и Биллом.   
Ник пропадает без вести, его тело находят в Фармингтоне Рой и Уолт тремя неделям позже.  
Демоны под святой водой кричат, как в старые добрые времена, но трудно не заметить, что многие из них в панике. Когда снова начинают гибнуть ангелы — теперь уже прямо-таки пачками, со всеми атрибутами вроде огненных дождей, кровавых знамений и прочего — Джефф уже не удивляется.  
Он передает найденную информацию по знакомым охотникам: Рою и Уолту на Средний Запад, Джо на север, Чарли и Крису на юг. Периодически что-то приходит и от них — временами ему что-то приходит почти ото всех охотников, о которых он знает. Молчат только Винчестеры и Бобби Сингер.   
Но его это не слишком заботит. У него арсенал в багажнике и ангело-дьявольские знамения в трех ближайших штатах. Они подбрасывают монетку, и Вик уезжает в Миссури, Билл — в Оклахому, там его встретят Рой и Уолт; сам он отправляется к побережью, в Луизиану.   
У него есть работа.


End file.
